The gods' chosen
by Teirrah96
Summary: Namikaze Mina (OC) was chosen by gods to correct the balance of the Ninja world and prevent the total genocide of the Elemental Nation. Abandoned by her parents due to a misinterpretation of a prophecy, she and her companions would fight till peace finally prevails. OC(Mina)/Itachi, Sasuke/Hinata. Zanpakuto!Rinnegan!Sub-elements!Mutant!Mina.
1. prologue

**The gods' chosen by Teirrah96 .**

 **Summary**

 **Namikaze Mina (OC) was chosen by gods to correct the balance of the Ninja world and prevent the total genocide of the Elemental Nation. Abandoned by her parents due to a misinterpretation of a prophecy, she and her companions would fight till peace finally prevails. OC(Mina)/Itachi, Sasuke/Hinata. Zanpakuto! Rinnegan! Sub-elements! Mutant! Mina, Zanpakuto! EMS! Itachi, Zanpakuto! EMS! Sasuke, Soten Kesshun! Byakugan! Hinata. God-like! Mina.**

 **PROLOGUE**

9 years old, Namikaze Mina or now former Namikaze due to her banishment from the clan for not being a 'jinchuriki' like her brother, Namikaze Naruto, was just living her life the way she wanted it to be. With no adult supervision from her 'parents' she was not as restricted as she was when she was five years old. She didn't know why her parents, Namikaze Minato and Kushina, seem to hate her. Her godparents, Hatake Kakashi and Yuuhi Kurenai treat her with disdain or her father and her parent's sensei, gave her the cold shoulder.

She had giving up on those bastards anyway. She was different. Would never pine or cry for love or attention like her asshole of a brother. She will never be angry that they gave him her birthright instead of her, the eldest.

With her highly mature, analytic mind, an eidetic photographic memory and the fact that she was a confirmed genius with an IQ of 199, she went about her way to gather her own inheritance as her right due to clan laws, as she observed her mother doing seals she created in the clan's sealing shop such as storage seals, copy seals, weight seals, preserving seals, self- cleaning seals, warding and protection seals and detection seals.

With the storage and copy seals, she copied the entire Namikaze-Uzumaki library. On 'family outings' to the Senju and Uchiha clans to meet Tsunade or Mikoto, she left shadow clones to copy their libraries. Tsunade was arrogant in thinking that nobody could enter the library since only someone could enter the library freely if they had Uzumaki or Senju blood in them. For Mikoto, her clan was stupid enough to think that anyone without a sharingan could never read their scrolls. They didn't even secure the door. Like she could not just copy it and find out what it is later on when she tries to decipher it.

One of the other places she copied was the Hyuga's. Their doujutsu techniques where useless to her (though she copied it) but she found other scrolls abandoned by the clan in their basement simply because they do not use 'ninjutsu'. If they had checked most of the scrolls they took from ninjas they had defeated, they would have found that there were Tiger, Wolves and Bats summoning scrolls.

The last place she had infiltrated was the Hokage vault (it was laughably easy to enter). She copied every scroll in it as well as the forbidden scroll. Not that she cared that it was forbidden, knowledge is knowledge.

She had fully equipped with weapons as she took three sets each one in the clan's inventory, money she collected as her right to claim one-fourth of their liquid assets. Luckily, the financial manager and adviser of the clan, Haruno Mebuki, was sickened by the treatment they show to the girl that she kept it from them until they ask for an update on their finances. That usually happens every 10 years and the last time they had asked was two years ago.

The reason she did all this was she overheard the conversation of her parents to lock her out when she turned six and ban any orphanage from taking the girl in. they would enact their plan before she turns six. Sadly for them, she left and paid for a home with five bedrooms, a living room, an office, and kitchen, all with furniture, and attic and a basement.

She chose the biggest room with a walk-in closet and a view of the sunset, stored her scrolls and weapons in the basement, her sealing equipments were in the office and one of the rooms was converted into a gym room.

Three months away from turning six, with Mebuki as her sponsor, registered into the academy much earlier, than the usual twelve years of age. It would have brought a lot of attention to her but with divine intervention (she suspects); she started to lose her blond hair as it turned into platinum white and completely straight. Her eyes were now aqua blue color instead of sapphire blue and aristocrat face and pale skin instead of tanned. Her current name was Mugetsu Mina, an orphan under the supervision of Haruno Mebuki, who was friends to her late parents (both snickered at that).

During the time in the academy, most of the children (who were 13 as she was placed in advance class due to her skills and knowledge) chose not to be friendly and didn't try to bully her since they knew that prodigies normally tend to be famous later in life so it was best not to create grudges that can jeopardizes themselves. She didn't care because she had training to occupy her time.

She trained her body and bukijutsu for 6 months, then started on extra chakra control for another six months as well as practicing the kawarimi, henge and bunshin no jutsu to perfection. With that, she graduated the academy as the 'Rookie of the year' and was given an apprenticeship with Uzuki Yugao, a kenjutsu specialist and still an active ANBU.

During the first year of her apprenticeship, she became close to her sensei. Yugao was a mentor to her and she confided to her about her history and her plans. To says Yugao was angry was an understatement. The rage that her mentor had spilled, her Killer Intent, was a LOT. She pleaded with her not spill or show any outward contempt to any of them, especially Kurenai. Yugao was disappointed with her 'supposed godmother'. To find out that her best friend treated a little girl like a monster was disgusting. The entire Namikaze were utterly embarrassing. To think that Kushina-sensei, of all people, who was also an orphan, would treat her blood like that was disappointing. Because of it, she trained Mina to the ground in order to attain complet freedom from the U-N clan.

For her first year, age 7, since she already knew the basics like chakra control, she learned of her affinities which stumped her and Yugao. She had an extremely high affinity to water, wind and earth and a minor affinity to fire and lightening. Yugao suspected that she had an unknown bloodline. Yugao helped her with her earth and fire manipulation, she asked help from Anko who had a water and lightening affinity and wind was from her ANBU teammate, Yamato, even though he didn't have the affinity but knew the steps of manipulation. Taijutsu training was done by Maito Gai

Her second year, age 8, she trained extensively in kenjutsu and genjutsu, and refined her other skills to their highest point. They focused on more C-rank missions and few on B-rank until her current age of 9. Her sensei recommended her for the chunin exams. Assigned with the genins, Kotetsu and Izumo, age 16, they headed to Kumogakure for the exams.

She had no idea that her life was going to change completely during the exams.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is my chapter one. For my prologue, I was being very vague in some points of the story and some of the reasons as to how Mina is the way she is would not be fully explained until chapter two. So don't judge.

 **I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **Kumogakure**_

It was the first stage of the chunin exams. Like always, there were many teams that came for the exams. Ninety teams in total came, all from the major and minor ninja villages across the Elemental Nation. All teams were led to a two mile long, dome-like building, in it had maze-like paths leading to rooms with 2 to 4 doors.

Darui, an elite jounin of Kumo, and a team of chunins were inside the dome in a room located at the top of the dome. They were to observe the ongoing test and informing the genins the task at hand and the rules. Each team where given the task to find their teammates who were to be scattered across different entrances of the building. If they were able to find each other before the time limit of 2 hours, they move on to the second stage of the exams. Sabotaging other teams was allowed.

If a member of two or more opposite teams were to meet in a room, all entrances were sealed off until it is decided by the genins if they want to fight, let each other pass or give up. If they come to a mutual agreement to pass without confrontation, they are allowed to move on as the doors will be unsealed. If they fight, the winner is to move on and the loser(s) along with their teammates are disqualified. The same goes for teams that surrender. Loophole: No team can leave the room but others can enter the room.

Before Mina and her teammates were separated, she spoke to her team "Izumo, Kotetsu, I have some seals that will help us to track each other much easier", she handed them the seals.

"What do they do and how do they work", asked Izumo as he stared at it curiously. "They are tracking seals. After channeling some of your chakra into the seal, you'll be able sense each other's chakra much easier as the seals are connected."

Mina took her seal and placed them on her wrist, infusing chakra into it, they glowed blue and the inked seal transferred from the paper unto her wrist. Kotetsu and Izumo followed her example just before one of the Kumo chunin instructors pushed them toward different routes.

Mina nodded to them in good luck and they returned the gesture, waited for the 10am to reach so the exam starts. Darui spoke again, "Before you entered this place, all of you were given forms that exempt us of any faults on whether or not you die during the exams, or if some things of yours were stolen. So try not to die or lose your things. Good luck."

Just as it reached 10am, the alarms rang to start the exams. All the entrances opened and the contestants wasted no time in entering. Mina didn't waste any time as she poured chakra into her seal. Immediately sensing her teammates' chakra, she ran towards the closest of them.

'Izumo is a mile away, 20oNE from me and Kotetsu is 900m away, 55oNW. I wonder why they gave us 2 hours", she thought as she opened another door. She kept on running for the next 5 minutes until she came upon another room that had a Suna nin within it. Immediately, the doors were sealed and she spoke her mind due to the fact that Suna and Konoha were allies.

"Are we passing along or do you want to fight?" But the Suna-nin sneered at her as he spoke preparing to attack her. "Obviously fighting; I hate how you Konoha-nins strut around like you are better than us. If I defeat you, then maybe the daimyo might reconsider giving our funding back to us."

Just as he ran towards her, one of her genjutsu-hidden Kage Bunshin knocked him out. If he wasn't too busy giving his monologue he would have noticed the genjutsu that hid her actions as she summoned her clones.

The door unsealed itself and she tried to sense her teammates only to notice that they seemed farther away from her than before. 'It is ingenious using genjutsu to screw up our sense of perception. Luckily with the tracking seals, I can actually contact them, using basic Morse codes by beaconing my chakra', she thought as she poured chakra into the seal in timed precision. They got the message to her relief and replied back in confirmation.

Half an hour went by, just an hour after the exams, meeting other Konoha members who let her pass and unfortunately fought and defeated some Iwa and Kumo members. She entered another room just in time to meet Kotetsu. He did seem tired but not injured, so they went ahead to look for Izumo.

Most single members left them alone since they were in pairs but they came about a pair of Kiri-nins that didn't seem ready to let them pass through. They had only 30 minutes left before the exams where over and so far only 12 teams had passed stated by Darui who announced whenever a team passed. She had no time to spare with them.

"Sorry, but I'm going to make this quick", she spoke already running through the handseals, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu", as a large ball of flame spewed out of her mouth. One of the kiri-nins defended with another jutsu, "Suiton: Suijinheki", a water barrier formed around the Kiri-nins protecting them from the fireball as the other Kiri-nin brought out kunais with exploding tags.

Just as they brought down the barrier, prepared to throw the kunais, they noticed that the girl was gone and the male was already close coming from an enhanced jump into the air. They threw their kunais at him which exploded upon contact. They relaxed thinking they had got him only to see no body parts.

It was too late for Mina and Kotetsu performed their techniques, "Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu", as their hands emerged from the ground towards their ankles, pulling them into the ground. They emerged and left the room, going through the pathway towards the room they sensed Izumo in.

Izumo was in a tight spot as they found him fighting with a bloodline user, a female Iwa-nin, who seemed very pissed off at him as she kept spitting lava balls at him. He substituted at the last minute with a rock and shunshined to their side. Just as that happened, Darui spoke, "Team Yugao qualifies to the next round."

Kurotsuchi, the lava girl seemed not to care and wanted to attack them only for her teammates to show up at the last minute and stop her. "Team Deidara qualifies to the next round." Kurotsuchi glared at the Konoha-nins, particularly Izumo, and spoke rather harshly, " Just wait until the next stage. I'll deal with all of you soon enough." She left.

"Izumo what did you do to antagonize her", asked Kotetsu as he stared at a sheepish looking Izumo. "I may or may not have told her that she was cute with her 'fiery' temper she was spewing all over the place."

Mina raised an eyebrow at that as Kotetsu laughed at him. "Interesting", was all she spoke as she walked away towards the now revealed exit to the Dome. "What is interesting, Mina-chan?" asked a bewildered Izumo but she just kept walking. "Mina!" he ranted as he walked towards her demanding answers and Kotetsu looked on in amusement following them.

The 17 teams that made it were escorted towards a podium, when Darui revealed the point of the test. "The point of the test was to see how well you can locate your teammates, battle your enemies," he paused looking straight at Mina as he continued "and to see how strong of fickle any formed alliance you had formed with your village allies are. All this is important to know in a battle field as any mistake can cost you your life." He left in a shunshin, given orders to the chunins to inform the genins of their next expectations.

The next day was going to be a challenge that Mina was fully prepared for.

 _ **Shinigami's Temple, the gods' realm**_

Shinigami watched Mina from his throne with his own version of Sarutobi Hiruzen's spying ball that floated in the air. Standing at both his side where two other gods or goddesses in this case, Kami and Yami.

"We have to rectify things soon enough. The future is out of balance. Someone in my court interfered with her destiny on the night of Kurama's attack and we don't know who did it. We don't know what else this god is planning on doing", stated Kami with Yami nodding in agreement.

"I know. After the second stage of the exams, we will have a moment to speak with her" stated the Death god as he deactivated the spy ball. Yami snarled at his statement, "It would have been sooner if you had not delayed us with your pet project." Shinigami turned to her in anger as he spat out, "The reason I delayed this meeting is for her own benefit in the long run. So stop being such a prissy bitch."

Before the two could further their argument, Kami interfered, "Benefits?" Shinigami cooled down and turned away from both of them as he said, "Yes. Just as how you have gifts to aid on her mission, I had to wait to collect and modify mine from my personal dimension or how Yami calls it, 'My pet project', along with getting some things for her companions who are going to help her."

Kami and Yami sighed in relief. "She'll need all the help she can get. If there is truly some god interfering with her destiny, I'm pretty sure her enemies will not be easy to defeat", stated a solemn Kami who wondered about the unclear future.

 **END**

 _ **Techniques**_

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone Technique

Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu – Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

Suiton: Suijinheki – Water Encampment Wall

Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu – Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique


	3. Chapter 2

I know I said I would explain more on Mina's life on this chapter, but you'll just have to wait until the next one. Don't be angry but please be patient. Plus, I'm not going to explained how they look like except for Mina or any other OCs. I don't do descriptions well.

 **I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _ **Kumogakure, the next day**_

Izumo and Kotetsu were proving very difficult to wake up to Mina so she went through drastic measures to wake them. Henged into Kurotsuchi, she spoke menacingly near their ears with the Iwa-nin's voice, "Sleep you filthy tree-huggers, you just don't know I'm about to kill you." Both teammates jumped in surprise and defence only to see their henged teammate laughing her head off as she dispelled her henge.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny", Kotetsu spoke sarcastically as he walked away from the bedroom to the bathroom, leaving Izumo to glare at their still laughing teammate. Mina left them to go to her own hotel room to prepare for the exam.

It was now 9am as Team Yugao stood in front of the Eastern gates of Kumo. The second stage of the chunin exams was at hand as all teams who passed where given the task instructions and rules. They were given a total of 3 days to find an arena located just 600 miles East from the village. During the journey, there would be traps, chunins given a clear instruction of delaying your team and groups of animals, as big as summons, whose sole purpose is to kill you. There was to be on form of sabotage from other competing teams. If you are caught doing so, will result in immediate disqualification. Mina could see Izumo sighing in relief and Kotetsu looking at him in amusement. He really didn't want to deal with Kurotsuchi's temper anytime soon.

The exam again was to be held at 10am, leaving just enough time for teams to fully plan on what to do. "Just so you know I have a summoning contract with the wolves. It can help us with defeating any animals we encounter and some chunins", Mina said nonchalantly making her teammate's jaws to drop. Summoning scrolls were not rare but extremely hard to find. What shocked them was the casual way she said it like she just found it laying on the ground. Ha, if only they knew. Izumo and Kotetsu shook their heads in disbelief and all of them went to formulate a plan.

The alarms rang signifying the start of the exams and all teams dashed away from the gates of Kumo towards the forest as Kumo was located in-between four mountains surrounded by smaller cliffs and hills and a forest. The vegetation supplied much cover to all seventeen team so there was no contact with the others. It didn't reach up to three hours of non-stop traveling when they had encountered their first trap.

Mina immediately signaled her team to stop, sensing the genjutsu layered around the premises. "There is a genjutsu layered on some of the branches just a few feet away from us. It's is best we be careful", she said as she quickly dispelled the genjutsu along with her team. There they found thin wires connecting to a series of seals which likely contained either weapons or stored jutsu. She further observed that there was another set of seals just ahead the trap. They looked like weight seals that will automatically increase the weight of the individual in at a certain range 20 times weighing them down unto the earth's floor which had a pit fall filled with earth spikes.

She relayed this to her team who were a little green at the over kill. "Can't we just go around it?" asked Kotetsu with Izumo nodding. "I don't think it's a good idea. From analyzing the jounin's instructions, I expected that we would meet traps first. Going around it might lightly lead us to the chunins meant to hinder us as some of us may be put in a false sense of security over beating our first obstacles."

"So, what do we do?" "It is best we go through the traps as the seals are only charged to work once. I can send my Kage Bunshins to do damage work activating the traps themselves." Izumo whistled at her as he spoke," You sure span out your Bunshins like they are kunais. You definitely have more chakra than most people I know." As he successfully released all tension in Kotetsu and made him chuckle a bit.

Mina executed her plan as her first three bunshins avoided the trip wire fully colliding with the weight seals. The bunshins fell to their non-existent death as she watched the weight seals disintegrate. She continued sending out clones to see if there were any traps and gave her teams the go ahead to move on. Easily avoiding the chunins who were exactly where she said they will be.

She didn't notice a jounin watching the girl hidden a few feet away from her during the execution of her plans. The jounin seem to be in deep thought as he spoke within himself. 'I still don't get, your interest in the girl, ya fool.' He rapped badly to his bijuu irritating the 8-tailed oxtopus. **'Stop it with that infernal rap of yours! I'm interested in her because her of chakra. It feels familiar but I just don't know where from. It's just at the tip of my tongue but then it slips my mind.'** 'Well, when you remember, holla back.' Killer Bee left the forest back to Kumo before his brother, A, notices he's gone again.

There was tension slowly building in the group considering the fact that they had not encountered any other traps. They had managed to cover up to 250 miles of their journey for the first day which was more than a third of the miles they were given. It had quickly reached late into the night, leaving them to camp for the next morning. They took periodic shifts in the night for security and waited for the next morning. Not too far away from them were Kumo's ANBU's in charge of watching the teams to see if any sabotaging occurs.

The next day, they had packed up and went onward. Mina suspected that their next encounter was going to be the animals. Their last encounter would be the chunins since those who managed to get past the animals would be much weaker than usual. Not everyone can recover their chakra as easily as a jinchuriki or an Uzumaki. There is a likely chance of other genin teams wanting to attack them if they could. The rules said if 'you're caught'. It's pretty obvious that they are being watched and most genins aren't that smart to figure it out.

She was lost in thought that she almost didn't notice the shadow upon them getting wider. Her eyes widened as stared at the summon-sized monkey about to attack them from above. "Dodge!" just before they leaped to the right.

" **You dodged my first attack. I was hoping to squish you with that but whatever, I'll still try"** , said talking monkey. **"My name is Kong. Remember that",** he attacked just as Mina did the hand seals for summoning and brought her hands to the ground. "Kuchiyose no jutsu",a plume of smoke surrounded the area, an equally brown-coloured giant wolf sprung up attacking the already charging monkey.

Beowulf, the wolf shouted, **"Mina! Get out of here. I'll handle the overgrown chimp." "Who you calling an overgrown chimp, you glorified puppy!"** Kong shouted back as he grabbed Beowulf's nuzzle and wanted to strike him back. Mina and her team followed her familiar's orders, fully confident in his ability to fight. He was the next Alpha in the Wolf Pack.

Izumo and Kotetsu were pumped with adrenaline all the way. "They never told us that the animals were summons. I was expecting some giant wild animal that we can at least trick or outmaneuver. Not fucking summons", Kotetsu exclaimed loudly. Mina answered back, "They aren't summons. The only person to have the monkey summoning contract was the late Sarutobi Hiruzen. That was just a monkey outside of the Saru clan that attained the ability to learn, to reason and use chakra like them. Probably even secluded from the rest of the world to evolve to its' size, an island for instance."

"An island? What about a forest like the Forest of Death. They do have animals as big as some summons", questioned Izumo with Kotetsu nodding. Mina sighed as she replied back, "Have you ever heard of a forest filled with giant animals like the Forest of Death. Our forest is popularly known by other villages' chunins and jounins since we use it for the chunin exams many times. Kumo is known for the islands they use most of the time with animals of equal size inhabiting it."

"So why didn't they do the same for us." "Because I said many, not all the time. This is one of the rare occasions", she answered back. Izumo stopped questioning further and let the matter drop as they went on, highly alert of their environment.

It got dark again and they camped out. Doing the same routine as the day before, Mina could not stop feeling that something was going to go wrong. Izumo took the first shift for the night, Mina took the second and Kotetsu the third. She couldn't sleep. She checked the perimeter from within the tent, searching the area for any chakra signature. She couldn't sense anything until at the last minute she felt a jutsu coming close to the tent.

She quickly grabbed Kotetsu and shunshined out of the tent just before a lightning jutsu collided with it, bursting into flames.

A genin Kumo team came down from their hiding place, standing just 15 feet away from the tent and them, sneering at them. "I see you managed to dodge my attack. I say congratulations, but I really would not mean it", their leader (totally unimportant person) said as his teammates (equally unimportant) chuckled amusingly. Mina just deadpanned at them along with her team as she just said to them, "Idiots".

Immediately the floor had the same extended weight seals as before extending where the tent, in a 25 feet radius. The Kumo group gasped at the weight, falling down. "What did you do?" he poor leader whimpered. Mina smirked at them (unknowingly making Aizen in another dimension proud) as she explained their folly. "I already had a bad feeling when we set up camp. I signaled my team about it as gave them a perimeter limit of 30 feet as I placed an extended fire-proof weight seal on the floor of the tent." She sighed as she continued on, "Most people will probably attack the tent at long range since it contained most of our team, so I left the seal to activate upon contact with foreign chakra other than my own knowing the possibility that you might attack the tent." "When you shot your jutsu at the tent, the seal recognized the chakra as foreign and was timed to go off exactly 20 seconds after it activate."

The Kumo-nins' were bewildered. They expected the tree-huggers to be the weakest of all the teams since they had a brat saddled with them, only to find out the girl singlehandedly beat all of them. Then they realized that Konoha was known to produce the most prodigies than other villages, making her a prodigy. Mina left them to stew in their stupidity as the team set out to the East.

The ANBU's watching the one-sided showdown contacted Darui about it. Darui disqualified the Kumo team and ordered the chunins to let the Konoha team to pass to the arena without any hinderance. He was interested in the girl. She seemed to always have a plan no matter the outcome. He really wanted her to fight in the tournament.

 **END**

 _ **Techniques**_

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone Technique

Kuchiyose no jutsu – Summoning Technique


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

People speaking – "Mina"

People thinking – 'Mina'

Bijuu/Summon/gods speaking **– "Kurama"**

Bijuu/Summon/gods thinking **– 'Kurama'**

 **CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **Arena, next day, evening**_

The team was resting in one of the tents set up just inside of the arena by the examiners. Mina was left to ponder on what happened during the exams just outside her tent in one of the dead trunks placed just at the side of the tent. She was a little confused by the fact that getting to the arena was no more difficult than before. They had no interruption from any chunins or any genins. Izumo and Kotetsu were happy with that fact but not Mina. She wasn't the kind of person to believe in luck but she didn't think any further into the matter because she had other things on her mind.

They had been the second to arrive, the first being a Kumo team personally trained by Darui. Amongst the team was a girl named Nii Yugito, the same age as her teammates. The blond girl was staring at her, and it was kind of ticking her off. She did observe the girl also. Noticing she had a much higher chakra level than her but not by much, she felt it was a little bit denser and primal than her own.

She suddenly realized that the girl felt a like her brother just a lot less malicious. 'She's a jinchuriki', she thought as she stood up going back into the tent. She informed her team of the Kumo jinchuriki, being careful of informing them using codes to prevent anyone from eavesdropping on them. Her teammates were scared since they knew how much of a powerhouse jinchuriki tend to be.

Meanwhile, said Kumo-nin was having a silent conversation with her bijuu, the two-tailed cat, in her mind. 'She is interesting as you said she is, but I don't get why you demand I observe her carefully. We really should focus more on the task at hand, Matatabi." **"I know but her chakra feels familiar. For some reason I can't remember and it's frustrating."** Yugito sighed at that as she spoke, "I'm pretty sure that she already noticed that I'm watching her. Let us just continue observing her when you finally remember but for now, just let it go." Matatabi sulked a little but let it go… for now anyways.

Night had reached the arena and the teams left out of the 17, were 4. They were expecting more from the next morning but Darui had informed them that the others will not be able to make it at all for either they were dead, trapped or disqualified. The other teams were from the five major villages except for Suna. Kumo team consisted of Nii Yugito, a blond boy named Atsui and a white haired girl called Mabui; Iwa team consisted of the lava tomboy and granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, Kamizuru Suzumebachi of the Kamizuru Clan and Akatsuchi (he is much younger in this fic); and a Kiri team consisting of the demon brothers named Meizu and Gozu, and current wielder of the Hiramekarei, Chojuro.

Since they were few, there was no need for preliminary matches and were informed to pick a numbered plate in an open box just infront of Darui and his team of chunins. The match-ups were:

1\. Izumo vs. 2. Kurotsuchi

3\. Mina vs. 4. Suzumebachi

5\. Akatsuchi vs. 6. Gozu

7\. Yugito vs. 8. Atsui

9\. Mabui vs. 10. Chojuro

11\. Kotetsu vs.

There was going to be a tournament where people from different villages were going to come watch their fights. They were given a maximum of 60 days from now to undergo any training. If they wanted to sign themselves up to hire out any of Kumo's training ground, they were free to do so. Most didn't cause there was a high chance of being spied on by other contenders and decided to find their own place to train.

They rested for the night and left in the morning. Mina informed her sensei of her own private training just within the borders of the land of fire but away from the village. Yugao chose to train Izumo and she gave Kotetsu to Hayate Gekkou, her boyfriend, to train for her. It was best to gain different teachers for each of them though Mina didn't need it at her request. Yugao wasn't worried about her.

As she managed to get to the border getting passage from the border patrol unit and getting to minor communities where she paid for a hotel and finally spent a night on a bed.

 _ **Night time, Mina's Mindscape**_

Mina felt she was floating on a pool of water. She opened her eyes, seeing a clear blue sky with birds and butterflies flying above her. She got up, water-walking to the shore of the small lake, as she observed her surroundings. The place to her opinion could be considered to a small paradise. The floor was litter with grass from the shore and flowers of many varieties grew towards the forest. Deer's poking there head out of the forest to observe her and foxes roaming around the clearing playing.

There were very odd butterflies that had a black with red at the edges of their wings that seemed intent to fly around her continuously. She wondered what species they were but tossed it to the back of her mind since she thought that this was a dream. She lifted her hand just as one of the butterflies landed on her index. She was assaulted with memories of her time with Yugao-sensei. It took a while before the butterfly left bring her back to reality. She assumed that the butterflies were a physical representation of her memories and this clearing was her mindscape.

" **You would be right in your assumption, young child"** , stated the voice coming from behind her. She was suddenly alert as she quickly jumped away from the voice facing it only to see three beings that held extreme power that stumped her. "W-who are you?"' she stuttered a little as she was a bit put off that she didn't sense them before and how they knew what she was thinking.

The male in the middle had sleeked-back white hair and an aristocrat face, narrow lips, nose and eyes that had a black sclera and unusual white pupils. He was 6 and half feet tall and wore a plain white shinkashio with a pair of getas on his feet and had a scythe blade attached to his back.

The female at his right side had straight black long hair and a heart-shaped face with wide orange eyes that shined like the sun, a small button nose and slim lips. She was 5 and a half feet tall and wore a white kimono that had multitude of moving suns all over held by an orange obi and a pair of zori and an orange tabi.

The other female at his left side had blond tied in a neat elegant bun, an oval-shaped face with narrow blood red eyes, a small button nose and slim lips. She had on a green kimono that littered with red rose petals, held by and a red obi and a pair of zori and a red tabi.

The female in the sun kimono answered Mina's question, **"I am known as many things in the multi-millennia I have lived. I was once known as Amaterasu-O-Mi-Kami or Amaterasu, the goddess of the sun, but when my father, Izanagi moved on to the underworld to be with Izanami, his wife, he passed on his title to me. During a dark time a millennia ago, my second ascension was felt in the heavens and the earth that mortals knew it was a god. Unfortunately, during that period many forgot my name and gave me another, Kami, the goddess of creation and life."**

The male then said his own, **"I was once known as Susanoo-no-Mikoto or Susano-o for short. I was the god of storms and seas. My title modified when my father moved on. Izanagi informed me that if there has to be a balance between life and death so with that I also gained my second ascension. Like Kami, mortals knew I also ascended by my powers felt like the opposite of my sister's. I, too, was given the name Shinigami, the god of death."**

The red-eyed goddess finally spoke in a dull tone, **"I am Ame-no-Uzume, also known as Uzume, whichever you prefer. I am the goddess of dawn and revelry. I am also known as Yami, the Great Persuader."**

All this had shocked Mina. It was completely unbelievable that two goddesses and a god were currently. She got out of her stumped stupor and bowed fully to the divine beings welcoming them.

" **Do not bow to us our dear child. It is unneeded"** , said Kami. **"We are her because of you, Mina. You are a special child that will change the world for the better. For that we see no need to be formal to each other."**

Mina was shocked by what she said as she was straight up. She was going to voice her confusion but Shinigami decided on explaining it to her. **"Mina, you have been chosen as the child of prophecy that was long ago foretold to Great Toad Sage by Kami and me, years ago".**

That….didn't explain anything to her as Mina's gained a slight tick mark as she thought, 'Like I know anything about a darn prophecy.' Yami slapped the back of the God of Death who looked like he had explained it all, **"She doesn't know about the prophecy, death-breath."** Shinigami look sheepishly as he spoke, **"My bad. I forgot that those idiots of the Namikaze Clan kept the prophecy tightlipped."**

That caught Mina's interest as she already figured out that it had to do with the Toad contract. She listened as Shinigami explained in full, **"Centuries ago, Kami showed a future and a prophecy to Gamamaru that pertained to a 'mischievous blue-eyed boy would unite the tailed beast and change the world'. That prophecy at first had referred to your younger brother, Naruto, but it change significantly 11 years ago during the Third Shinobi war."**

Shinigami paused, **"What you should know right now is that Uchiha Madara is not dead. He never died during his fight with the first Hokage. He died 11 years ago."** That shocked Mina. **"How?"** she responded. Yami continued from where he stopped.

" **On the day of the Kannabi Bridge incident leading to the supposed death of Kakashi's teammate, Obito, Madara, who knew what happened, had managed to acquire Obito just before he was about to die and managed to heal and fix his half destroyed body using the cultivated cells of first Hokage. With the help of Madara's created beings, white Zetsu and another spiral faced Zetsu, Obito was gaining full use of his newly repaired body to its maximum ability and had every intention of going back to his village.**

" **With the intention of manipulating Obito to do his bidding, he secretly ordered white Zetsu to kill the crush of Obito, Nohara Rin, as the first stage of his plan. The next stage was to disguise many of his other Zetsus as random Kiri-nins and one other white zetsu as Rin to stage a scene. Information on the kidnap of Rin by kiri-nins was given to Minato and Kakashi who dashed off to save his only remaining teammate. His next plan was to have one of the zetsus to inform Obito about the kidnapping just after Kakashi managed to find 'her'. He knew Obito would go help his teammates so he left it to the Zetsus to act their role convincingly that Kiri-nins had sealed the three-tailed turtle in Rin and that she died jumping in front of Kakashi's chidori to save Konoha while Obito watched it happening before his eyes believing his love was killed by the boy he saved."**

She was surprised that Obito was alive but didn't inquire for she knew they'll explain it. What she didn't understand was how the fuck did Obito fall for the act. She could understand that Madara could not use Iwa or Kumo nins since they already had their bijuus sealed in host and Suna being recent allies during the war. Kiri had sealed the six tails already and the three-tails was swimming about in the oceans of the land of water, they unfortunately were the unofficial blame takers.

What she could not understand was how the act was obviously a fake since no ninjas of any village would easily send a jinchuriki no matter how badly sealed it was as a 'bomb' to another village that had three seal masters at their beck and call. And the fact that the bijuu did not escape immediately after 'Rin' died killing everyone by chakra expulsion near its premises was another point to tell it was a fake act.

Before Mina could continue with her thoughts Yami interrupted by continuing on, **"Rin was to die that day and everything would have gone in place for Naruto to be the child of prophecy but things changed. Zetsu blew up the cave where Nohara Rin and a Konoha-nin in critical condition had used as shelter during the war but didn't confirm to see if she was really dead. Rin, before she was to die, had received visions from an unknown god telling her of her impending doom. She had no choice that just before she was to die she had used the summoning technique and manage to reverse summon herself to Shikkotsu Forest of the Slug Clan.**

" **Zetsu thinking he had succeeded continued on with Madara's plan. When Kakashi was recovered from the scene with Rin's body, a slug had informed Tsunade of Rin's appearance who had relayed it to Minato. Minato had assumed that someone wanted to cause a conflict with Kiri and Konoha, begged Tsunade to take a newly disguised Rin as an apprentice. Tsunade had agreed at the same time Obito had pledged himself to Madara's cause."**

!To be Continued!


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

People speaking – "Mina"

People thinking – 'Mina'

Bijuu/Summon/gods speaking **– "Kurama"**

Bijuu/Summon/gods thinking **– 'Kurama'**

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

 **! Flashback !**

 _Before Mina could continue with her thoughts Yami interrupted by continuing on,_ _ **"Rin was to die that day and everything would have gone in place for Naruto to be the child of prophecy but things changed. Zetsu blew up the cave where Nohara Rin and a Konoha-nin in critical condition had used as shelter during the war but didn't confirm to see if she was really dead. Rin, before she was to die, had received visions from an unknown god telling her of her impending doom. She had no choice that just before she was to die she had used the summoning technique and manage to reverse summon herself to Shikkotsu Forest of the Slug Clan.**_

" _ **Zetsu thinking he had succeeded continued on with Madara's plan. When Kakashi was recovered from the scene with Rin's body, a slug had informed Tsunade of Rin's appearance who had relayed it to Minato. Minato had assumed that someone wanted to cause a conflict with Kiri and Konoha, begged Tsunade to take a newly disguised Rin as an apprentice. Tsunade had agreed at the same time Obito had pledged himself to Madara's cause."**_

 **! Continued !**

"What is Madara's cause?" asked Mina a bit on edge with the information she just got. **"You'll have to wait until the end of our story, Mina"** , stated Yami who hated being interrupted much to Shinigami's amusement. **"6 months after Obito pledged his allegiance to Madara's plans. Kushina was pregnant with twins instead of just a child due to the changes made by the unknown god that Kami had to salvage what she could of the future."**

" **She had decided on changing the prophecy after seeing into the possible future to determine how your brother was going to obtain peace. She relayed a prophecy to Gamamaru of 'two children of a dual clan shall determine the fate of the world. One containing power gained from a being on par with a god, shall save the world from total genocide and the other possessing malice and hatred shall cause said genocide. Who the child shall be rest in the decisions of the parents.'**

" **With this prophecy, we had planned on manipulating some events. Naruto was to be birthed first with the help of Tsunade and transported to the Namikaze home by a disguised Rin. You would have been the youngest and the one held hostage by Obito. Just as Obito freed the Kyubi, Minato and Rin would have come to rescue Kushina leading to Obito finding out that Rin was alive and Minato would have chosen you have the Kyubi sealed into and Sarutobi would have done the sealing. Obito would go back to Akatsuki keeping up with the pretense that he still wanted to go on with the plan."** (Since Obito found out that Kiri was not responsible for Rin's death, he had no reason to cause the bloodline purges) **"With that your parents based on their decisions will wrongfully assume that you are the child destined to save them and Naruto will destroy them."**

Mina was still a little bit confused as she asked, "How sure were you that they would assume such?" Yami spoke with a smirk, **"Your parents and Jiraiya were a bit naïve when they got the new prophecy. They never thought that prophecies were vague and never on point. They had thought that distancing themselves from your brother and treating him with scorn would make it easier for you to kill him when the time came. It would have lasted only for only nine years since you would have continued to hound your parents about Naruto coming back and the fact that Naruto would have acted like his hyperactive unpredictable self that was way too similar to Kushina that they would have brought him back into the clan.**

" **When Naruto became genin, he would have been assigned to team seven with you, Sasuke and Sakura. His jonin sensei would have been Rin and Kakashi. On their first C-rank turned A-ranked mission, Rin would have died at the hands of a hired kiri-nin Momochi Zabuza protecting you and Naruto would have awakened the Mokuton kekkei genkai when fighting one of Zabuza's student, Haku. Spies would have relay the battle Obito would have gotting the news and would go back to Madara's plans. Your parents would have found out that Minato was part Senju as the grandson of Tobirama after much investigation. They would finally conclude that Naruto inherited the Mokuton as a relative of Hashirama Senju who was normally referred to as the god of shinobi and the child containing possessing malice and hatred was referring to you containing the Kyubi.**

" **They finally would have understood that the prophecy was vague and you being the cause of genocide might be an indirect or accidental occurrence. At the end Naruto would have experienced a little bit of how a jinchuriki from other countries and would use it to gain allies."**

Mina stared at them and asked with a dull tone, "What changed? How did it turn out to be this way? I understand why you made all this manipulations was to prevent genocide but what happened to make it the other way round. And how is Minato the grandson of Tobirama." The three deities flinched and the Death god guiltily answered Mina's question, **"We are at fault. When Rin didn't die, we didn't suspect foul play cause every once in a while, a mortal can defy their fate and we thought that that Rin was one of those mortals. When we saw the future that Kushina was going to give birth to twins due to Rin staying alive we had to manipulate events to bring out the same outcome. It wasn't until I was summoned by Sarutobi did I realize that things had changed once again and that this could only be the influence of another god. I found Naruto on the podium instead of you, Rin was dead with a kunai in her heart meant for Kushina, Minato held you in his arms looking at you blankly and Tsunade was attending to Kushina. I had no choice other than to seal it in Naruto according to the contract. Luckily, when I am summoned, I can travel back and forth from the ninja world to my realm under a 24 hour time limit.**

" **I had told Kami what had happened and with a limited time and a new future, we had decided to completely remove Naruto as the child of prophecy. Summoning an old mortal who had saved the world before, I merged his soul and chakra with yours. The only bad side to that was that you have to learn everything the soul that merged with you had from scratch."**

Mina eyes stared at the gods in disbelief at their last minute decision. She couldn't believe that she was an 'old soul'. But it does explain her uncanny ability to understand all things chakra so easily like she had done them before and her high intellect. She was a little pissed since because of their manipulations and another, she really didn't have a good childhood. She sighed in acceptance to her fate because even though she didn't like her brother for his ignorance and arrogance, she really didn't want him to suffer.

She looked towards her host only to notice their nervous stance, as if waiting for her to explode on them. Inwardly amused and trying really hard not to think about what she was going to ask, she spoke, "Are you telling me that I'm a reincarnate of a guy. Would I start liking women and be labeled a lesbian or gay and all." **"NO!"** roared the three gods' as they tried to explain at the same time that her merged soul was a clean slate and she can date anyone that attracted her, male or female. It wasn't until they saw her smirking at their replies and her thoughts of pranking them did they figure out that she tricked them.

With a mocking glare at Mina, they composed themselves as Kami continued from where her brother stopped. **"After the merging, we decided to leave things the way they were and investigate what had happened on the day of Kurama's attack and who had changed the events. I had summoned my court and informed them of the complete sealing of the realm from the ninja world for 5 years.**

" **During said five years, we found that Rin was giving another set of 'premonitions' that basically said that Kushina would survive child birth if you were delivered first. She relayed her dreams to Tsunade, who knew about her first visions, agreed to try and force you out first. When Tsunade succeeded, Rin was still paranoid and held you in her arms instead of taking you to the Namikaze home when Obito attacked. After Obito succeeded in kidnapping Kushina, Rin had given you to her master and had quickly gone in search of Kushina to prevent her death. Just after the extraction of Kurama from Kushina, Obito gave a cliché villain monologue (cue 'sweatdrops') and tried to kill Kushina only for Rin showing up at the last minute, jumping in front of Kushina and taking the fatal blow to the heart.**

" **Kushina had screamed Rin's name and Obito had realized he had killed the girl he loved and went literally mad. He fled the scene, not caring about the attack anymore, just as Minato with Naruto, Sarutobi and Tsunade holding you in her arms showed up on the scene. Tsunade handed you to Hiruzen, trying to save Rin's life and found out that it was futile. Minato decide on sealing the fox into Naruto only for Sarutobi to put his foot down and demand that he do the sealing. Minato relented and handed Naruto to Hiruzen taking you from him that we checked out all possible leads in finding the god who had interfered with our plan but there was still no luck",** Kami stated sadly. Mina pondered on the information she was given. She wasn't angry at them for what they had to do."I understand what you have told me so far, but what about Minato's lineage and Naruto's bloodline. What is Madara's cause?" stated the perplexed genin.

" **Your father's mother is the daughter of Tobirama. She was a product of a drunken moment between Tobirama and his secretary just before the start of the first shinobi war. During the war, she had quit her job and decided on raising her daughter, Ami, away from the shinobi life. As Ami grew up, she got married with a newly settled civilian from Iwa and gave birth to Minato.**

" **As for Naruto's bloodline, it will be next to impossible for him to use it since Kurama had already suppressed just after he was sealed in Naruto. There was no way he would've let Naruto gained power able to suppress him",** stated Kami. (You already know Madara's plans. I have no time to start explaining it). **"Because of these drastic changes, we had to form a plan. We can no longer see a bright future. Normally when that happens, we tend to choose a champion to help us if things are really going to get very bad and we chose you, Mina. We are responsible for your suffering and because of it, we have no right to ask you to help us, but unfortunately you are the only one who is worthy in our eyes in receiving our blessings."**

Kami stepped forward in front of Mina, with a pleading look in her eyes. **"Will you accept being our champion?"** just as the others joined her. Mina's mind raced as she was left with a choice. Then she thought of the few people she cared about; Mebuki, Yugao, Izumo and Kotetsu. She wanted them to live a long life without conflicts. She nodded as she answered, "Yes, I accept"

….She was expecting something spontaneous to happen after that proclamation. She was disappointed until Yami spoke up, **"If we give you our blessings, there is a high probable chance of your parents finding out their mistake when we make a final change in the prophecy."** She understood and nodded much to the goddess's relief. **"As our champion, you'll receive gifts that will help you in your goals but there is a side effect to this; we will never be able to see the future anymore. Every decision you make will be an extension of ourselves and we can never see our own future."**

Kami stretched forth her orange glowing right hand to a nervous genin and spoke to her, **"Mugetsu Mina, as my chosen champion, I bestow on you the awakening of a gift within your chakra, the gift of your reincarnate."** Mina's body glowed orange then silver as she floated slightly above the ground. The Life goddess dropped her hand and stepped back as Yami took her position, right hand glowing red as she began to speak, **"Mugetsu Mina, as my chosen champion, I bestow on you the awakening of a gift deep within your biology, the gift gotten from your ancestors before the time of chakra."** She glowed once more in red then faded away. The goddess of dawn stepped back; Susano-o stepping forward spoke as he too raised his right hand. **"Mugetsu Mina, as my chosen champion, I bestow on you the awakening of a gift within your soul, a gift over the soul."** Mina glowed black and then white.

She glowed brighter as she felt many things within her changing. She barely heard Shinigami speaking just as they were about to leave her mindscape. **"Our allies are also going to choose their own champions in order to help you. I have assisted as much as I can and hope that it is enough for you. Goodbye, our little savior."** They faded away.

 _ **Early Morning, Mina's hotel room**_

Mina's sleeping body underwent a change. Her hair was still platinum white but was in many curls and waves. Her face was inhumanly beautiful (much to a mischieviously grinning Yami) and her skin was still pale but soft and flawless. She grew a little, now at the height of 5 feet.

She snapped awake, getting off the bed and going to the bathroom to check out her burning eyes. There through the mirror, she noticed the change in her eyes. Each of her eyes had purple ripple-patterned sclera with nine tomoe, three on each of the three innermost circles of the eye. She then noticed her other physical changes and the only thing she could say was, "Shit."

She felt the chakra entering her eyes and stopped the flow, hoping that she could deactivate the Rinnegan because she really didn't want to be a walking target for kidnapping. She walked away from the bathroom after succeeding in deactivating her eyes to their normal aqua blue, cursing up a storm in her mind only to notice a big white boxed package and three white notebooks on her bed. She narrowed her eyes at it, knowing that it could only be the deities that could have sent it as her room was still sealed off from intruders.

She carried the books and checked the titles, 'The workings of the Rinnegan by Amaterasu and Otsutsuki Hagoromo', 'How to transform potential energy into kinetic energy by Uzume and Remy LeBeau' and 'How to be a mini-Shinigami by Susano-o and Yamamoto Genryusai Shigenkuni'. The first book made Mina's eyes to twitch a little considering she already figured out that it was her 'old self' that wrote it.

She dropped the books and opened the box only to see a long black daito with a black blade having three protrusions along the blunt end; a cross guard bent out forming the shape of the manji with four abstract and slender prongs, the tsuba was curved and jagged with a long chain attached to the base of the sword's hilt; a black sheath and two pairs of black gloves with red x-shaped marks on them. Underneath the sword was a red battle kimono that littered with black rose petals, held by and a black obi and a pair of black strapped 2-inch heeled sandals.

All Mina could do was smirk in anticipation of the many changes that is to occur.


	6. Chapter 5

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

People speaking – "Mina"

People thinking – 'Mina'

Bijuu/Summon/gods speaking **– "Kurama"**

Bijuu/Summon/gods thinking **– 'Kurama'**

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

 _ **Unknown Palace, the gods' realm**_

Within a dark, mysterious palace (ha!), resided a very pissed off god. He was busy …throwing stuff around in a major temper tantrum. Why? It's because he could no longer see the future events pertaining to his plans. **"Those bastards ruined my perfectly laid out plans. Now I would not be able to rise above those bastards called my siblings"** , stated a furious god.

He is known as Tsukiyomi-no-Mikoto; a dark-haired, pale-faced god with a superiority expression. He was the second son of Izanagi and ascended into the title as the god of the moon and ruler of the night. He and his siblings were very close. It wasn't until his one very day on one of his mood swings; he killed his sister's best friend, Uke Mochi the goddess of food, during one of her trips to cheer him up for his sister's sake. He was so angry that day that he killed her when she tried to feed him with food jokingly produced from her mouth. He realized his mistake but it was too late. His sister saw what happened and was angry. The entire gods and goddesses of Takamagahara (the gods' realm) were angry with him. Inari, the god of foxes and industry, was murderous for killing his wife.

If it wasn't for the pleading of Susano-o, he would have been dead. He was exiled to one of the borders of the realm never visited by his siblings, occasionally taunted by the other gods that it continued to grow the hate for his siblings. So what he killed an insignificant goddess like Uke Mochi, it wasn't his fault for her to be so disgusting. He didn't deserve to be treated like a criminal. So he planned and waited only for their father to pass on his and his mother's title to Amaterasu and Susano-o. That had been a blow to his pride to be passed over to his little brother Susano-o.

Here he was thousands of years later, forgotten and alone. He would never be a memory. With that he made his plans, a plan to have the other gods to dethrone Amaterasu and Susano-o as the primary gods and the head of Takamagahara. With the fall of their Ninja Empire under their jurisdiction, it would have left a lot of doubt to their leadership under his siblings. With the extermination of all life would have given an automatic impeachment of them and him being the next in line would have the throne. Only those of the blood of Izanagi can be the head.

Tsukiyomi had stopped his temper tantrum, sitting on one of the closest undamaged chair. He thought of how he can rectify his plans. He almost gave up when he decided on doing the same thing as his siblings did. He smirked in glee as he spoke in his mind, **'Uchiha Obito shall be my champion. His already half mad so getting him to fulfill Madara's plans would help speed up the recovery of Otsutsuki Kaguya. Only she can help me attain my goals.'** With that in mind he went ahead to look for the soul of the mad Uchiha.

 _ **Morning, Mina's hotel room**_

Mina was sitting in her bed staring outside her window with a thoughtful expression on her face. She thought of her childhood in the Namikaze home, the pain she endured. She was three when she first experienced her first cruel punishment in the hands of her parents. Naruto had been in the process of some pranks meant for their parents when she had tried to tell him to stop his foolishness. In the process, he had fallen some of Kushina's boxes containing new kunais and shurikens meant for Naruto's training, not hers. It literally fell on him and he got injured. Luckily he sustained minor injuries when Kushina and Minato ran into the room to see the ruckus. They saw her above her bleeding brother and they seemed horrified. They had shouted at her, already concluding that she had pushed the boxes at Naruto. Naruto did not want to be caught with his pranks and carelessness, had fully agreed on what his parents said.

He had no idea that his father had taken Mina to her room and had beaten her for her 'attempted' murder. He called her a destined monster and a disappointment. She had tried to tell them that Naruto was lying but they didn't listen. The next week was horrible for her. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kurenai and Kakashi started treating her like a disease after they heard of what she did to her brother.

Said brother was looking at her guiltily until he noticed their behaviour towards Mina. In his three year old mind, there was nothing like murder. He didn't know that what he had done had instigated neglect and maltreatment against his sister. He thought it was for something else and proceeded to copy his parents' attitude towards her. He started his brand of terror with his best friend, Inuzuka Kiba and some male civilian children that led to them using her as a scapegoat.

She was slowly losing her smile, becoming cold and quiet until she just stopped caring altogether. She trained hard and hoped for salvation which came in the form of Haruno Mebuki, who saw firsthand their treatment towards her and helped her leave her hell. She slowly started to get her smile back. When she met her sensei, she started to laugh. When she met Izumo and Kotetsu, she started to play. She became a child once more in their presence. She never lost her cold exterior amongst people she didn't know but let it go when she was amongst her make-shift family or around children under her age. They were innocent.

She smiled at the thought of her new family. She would do anything for them in thought as she got off the bed to prepare for her training

 _ **Mount Myoboku**_

In the home of the Great Toad Sage, Gamamaru was currently experiencing a new vision, a prophecy. The words of Kami recited in his mind, **'The child of prophecy shall build herself from scratch without the support of blood. As a chosen by the blessings of the gods, she and her companions shall be the one to decide the fate of the world.'** His eyes cleared in sorrow for the Namikaze family. "Oh! Jiraiya and Minato, what have you done?" he bowed his head in shame as he kept the prophecy to himself for the next two months by Kami's instruction.

 _ **Night time, Konohagakure, Fugaku's home, Itachi's mindscape**_

Itachi was asleep just as a god pulled his mind into his mindscape (the massacre didn't happen for Minato put his foot down when people tried to ostracize the Uchiha clan). His mind was littered with hills, a volcano and forest but the only difference to a normal forest was that plant life was of living flames. He was astounded by the Island. He managed to climb the mountain to get a better view of his mind. The place was extraordinary in Itachi's eyes. Far ahead of him and the forest lied the beach. He felt something tugging him to that direction and he went with it.

As his feet touched the shore, a blue Japanese dragon rose from the sea. Itachi for some reason knew not to be afraid. Though he was cautious but he wasn't afraid of the dragon that was twice as big as Gamabunta of the Toad clan. The majestic beast looked down at him in approval when he questioned without fear, "Who are you, mighty dragon of the sea?" The dragon growled in glee as he spoke, **"I am Ryujin, the god of the sea. You can also call me Raiden, little human."**

Itachi was stumped but hid his bewildered look with an impassive face. He bowed to the deity in front of him as he asked, "Where am I, Ryujin-sama?" **"Hey! Stop with the sama stuff. I gave up on that mushy stuff a long time ago. Just call me Raiden. As for where you are, you are within your mindscape. Beautiful, isn't it?"** he grinned at Itachi's slowly shocked face as he gazed around. "I guess so", stated the Uchiha prodigy.

Itachi wasn't stupid as to not believe the dragon when he said he was a god. The power pouring out of the deity was downright scary and he has read up on mytholody and remembered the Japanese sea god. "I have to wonder Raiden-san, as to why you are here?" questioned a stoic but bewildered Itachi.

Raiden grinned at him as he spoke the words that made Itachi to lose his composure, **"I have chosen you as my champion, little pacifist"** "Ehh!" Itachi was lucky that the only one to see him like this was the deity and not his family, most especially Shisui. He would have teased him for it, for eternity. Itach quickly composed himself as he stared at an amused dragon. "Why did you choose me, Raiden-san?" Ryujin turned serious as he stared at him in intrigue. **"I chose you because of your nature, your pacifistic ways despite being a ninja. The choice you had to make in order to make sure your brother would never experience the pressure of your father. He might not know that you strive to be the image your father wants you to be in order for him to live out his life without any burden. Your sacrifice is what endeared me to choose you." 'Also the fact that he killed his family in order to protect his brother and the village in the previous future helped much'** , the deity thought to himself.

Itachi was not shocked that a god had been able to figure him out. What he was shocked about was the fact that because of it made a divine being to notice him. He was intrigued about why the sea god chosen him, a person with a fire affinity. He stopped his train of thought when Raiden answered him, **"If you must know, even though I'm a water deity, I am still a dragon with our three main affinities. Wind for our flight, Fire for our dragon breath and Water for our ability to breathe underwater and our distant relations to sea serpents. I discarded my fire and wind affinity to assume my role as a water deity."** "Discarded?" **"They exist just in another form. I gave my fire to my friend Shinigami. He wanted it for a pet project of his. When he found out that I wanted to choose you as my champion, I gave me back, said he was done with it."**

Raiden seemed annoyed at his friend. "You seemed annoyed with him", asked Itachi. **"Of course I am annoyed. The bastard sealed and tweaked my fire into a goddamn sword. Gave me a book to give to you in order to learn how use it. I had a plan of using my fire to epically making you an all power fire bender that can shoot all types of fire"** , the deity whined in annoyance as he imagined Itachi shooting different colours of flames from his hands and feet. Itachi sweat-dropped at the sulking god.

Raiden came back from his daydream and continued on, **"Do you accept to be my champion, Itachi? Lord knows your brother needs the help he can get. He is also going to be a chosen champion of another one of my deity friends."** That was all the incentive that Itachi needed to accept much to Raiden's amusement. **"As my champion, anything you do or say would be an extension of me. My enemies will be your enemies and you'll have my blessing and a gift."**

The deity glowed blue and so did Itachi as he spoke, **"Uchiha Itachi, as my chosen champion, I bestow on you the awakening of my fire within your soul. Use it well to achieve your goals."** Itachi glowed from blue to orangeas he felt the god's power with a mix of another flowing into him. Before he faded from his mind scape, he heard the deity's last words that sounded a bit devious to him, **"Take care of your soulmate too, Itachi-kun. She'll need the support."**

 _ **Night time, Konohagakure, Fugaku's home, Itachi's bedroom**_

He woke upright suddenly as he spoke the shocking word, "Soulmate?" He simply ignored the fact that there was a large navy blue box on the foot of his bed.

Meanwhile in Takamagahara, Yami's Palace, Yami rubbed her hands in glee as she watched Itachi. She really wanted to help Itachi have a normal life with a wife and kids to compensate for his non-existent former future. Mina coming into the picture just helped her along the way. Plus they would make a totally hot couple. **"Oh many people have forgotten that when I want something, I get it."**

She was the Great Persuader. All she had to do was tell Raiden to say some particular words that would help her along the way. She would get her happy ending by force if she had to. She was a closet romance lover after all.


	7. Info

**Hello. I am here to tell you about most of the personalities of Naruto characters in this story**.

 _ **Minato**_ – He is a kind fair man with a good heart but on getting the prophecy, he became uncertain. He became wary and a little hostile of Mina until the accident of his son where he became angry at his daughter for almost causing the death of the saviour of the world. He already knew of his daughter talents and an image of another prodigy's (Orochimaru) terrifying act caused him to attack her. He was riddled in guilt at his treatment at her but steeled his heart for what he thought was right.

 _ **Kushina**_ – She is a kind hot-tempered woman and wild at heart. When told of the prophecy, she ignored her husband's warning and raised her daughter well. In her heart she had her doubts that were slowly growing seeing her daughter's talents where she acted a little cautious but the same as before. The accident of her son had layered an image of Minato' warnings to her mind that made her snap at her daughter for the first time. She never knew about Minato's assault but afterwards treated her daughter with verbal and psychological abuse. She was feeling a lot guilty of her treatment of her and thought that by pushing Mina away from the family would help her with the guilt.

 _ **Jiraiya**_ – He is a certified pervert with delusions of grandeur. He hopes that with training the savior of the world would not only help the future but also certify him in history as one of the teachers of the child of prophecy. He also hoped that it would help him with either getting Tsunade or at least abundant of women chasing after him.

 _ **Tsunade**_ – When given the title as Naruto's godmother and seeing the resemblance he had to Nawaki, her brother, she believed anything Minato and Jiraiya had told her of the accident of Naruto and the prophecy. She grew to dislike Mina for almost killing the only thing she had to remind her of her brother and her fiancé's dreams.

 _ **Kakashi**_ – He is a total fan-boy of his sensei with a psychological problem after failing to protect Rin from dying due to his promise to Obito. He would do anything to protect the one that reminded him of Obito, even forgetting that Mina is his goddaughter.

 _ **Kurenai**_ – She is Kushina's student and fan-girl. She sometimes wished that she was Kushina's daughter that when she found out about the prophecy and the accident, she unknowingly tried to push her own goddaughter in order to gain Kushina's full motherly attention. She is still with the mindset that her treatment of Mina is for the Greater Good.

 _ **Naruto**_ – He is a hyperactive prankster who noticed the affection and praises from his parents and the villagers at a very young age. After lying about the cause of his accident, he had thought that his sister got a heavy scolding and forgot about the event. After noticing his parent's attitude to his sister, he acted the same way and used his sister as a scapegoat for his pranks. He had no idea of the ramifications of his actions since he never received the same punishments as his sister. He is also a little bit of a bully so he would never stop Hinata's bullying when she was younger. His attitude would also change with time.

 _ **Itachi**_ – He is mostly the same as he was in the manga but did not have the burden as a double spy agent thrust on him. He is in ANBU and has only ever encountered Mina when she was a baby.

 _ **Sasuke**_ – He is mostly how he is before the massacre but feels a little bitter and sad with the negligence of his father and the clan. His mother tries his best to convince him of his father's love but he really isn't fooled. He sees the unconcern of his father to him and the pride he shows to his brother. The clan members also do not care about him since Itachi and Shisui are their main image and often bully or taunt him as an 'accident child' of his parents. SINCE there was no massacre, there is no chance of him turning to an emo avenger ever but might gain a similar attitude like his brother later on.

 _ **Hinata**_ – She is still the same sweet girl she is. With the harsh mental and emotional abuse from her father and the main branch of the clan, she is slowly turning into an extremely shy child. She feels unhappy in her clan and hopes for another person who can understand her just like her late mother could. Other side branch members also do not care much for her since they still see her as a main branch member despite them seeing her poor condition. Her father has given up on her training and has placed his focus on her little prodigy sister. Her attitude would change later on in the story.

 **NOTE:** Most of their attitude and beliefs would change in time after certain events. Have a good day.


	8. Chapter 6

**I made a mistake in chapter five. Ryujin's other name is Owatatsumi, not Raiden. Sorry, my bad** **. The kidnapping of Hinata did happen but Minato didn't accept the demands of Kumo to have the body of Hizashi. His reply was to send a scroll with a seal array filled with Hirashin kunais that shot all over Kumo's council chamber with a big fat NO. They totally got the message.**

 **I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

People speaking – "Mina"

People thinking – 'Mina'

Bijuu/Summon/gods speaking **– "Kurama"**

Bijuu/Summon/gods thinking **– 'Kurama'**

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Many things had change so far for the Uchiha prodigy. Itachi was training on how to use a katana while also studying the book Ryujin had given him. Fugaku had been curious about the katana on the morning he got it and had observed the high quality it was when Itachi had handed it to him. Once more his father praised him for him gaining such a high quality sword during breakfast which made his mother flinch a little and stare at his brother. He and his mother noticed the disinterested look of Sasuke which startled Mikoto and made him interested. He already suspected that his brother was already blessed. Normally, Sasuke would suddenly flinch and turn a little depressed which normally leads him to comfort his brother with promises of training. He would watch his brother much closely from now on.

'Come to think of it, didn't Sasuke have the hair style of a duck's butt?' Itachi noticed the straight, silky hair along with the increase in height. Not that he'll say that honest opinion to his little brother.

Sasuke didn't really care for what his father did or didn't do for him and Itachi. After the encounter yesterday night, he finally saw how lucky he was not being the heir of the Uchiha clan.

 _ **Flashback, the same night of Itachi's blessing**_

 _Sasuke was dragged also into his mindscape. He was a little confused as to where he was. The place was a desert litter with rocks. It was night time so it was a little cold and seemed like a storm was about to start with the multiple of thunder sounding in the sky. Sasuke wondered why he didn't feel the cold when lightning struck 20 feet away from him._

 _He fell back from the force, a little scared and confused. He already suspected he was in a dream so he really wasn't outright panicking. He got up from the ground and stared at the point of impact, only for him to blink multiple times at the being standing there. The being was human but was completely pale in color, muscular in fitness; his face was angular with a bald head and soulless black eyes, small nose and an Ichimaru Gin worthy grin with vampire canines. He wore only the bottom part of a green shinkashio and was bare footed. He had large drum handing of his back._

" _Kyaa!" he comically stepped back away from the being that seem amused by his reaction. He was scared since the amount of power and static in the air was really leading him to faint right now._

 _The being seemed to understand his distress and lowered his power to a manageable level for the nine year old. The being spoke up in order to cool the tension in the boy's body, taunting,_ _ **"You squeal like a little girl."**_ _That brought out the spit-fire in Sasuke as he kept shouting back at the being for calling him a little girl. Once Sasuke cooled down, he wondered about the being and proceeded to ask the weird man his name,_ _ **"I am Raijin, the god of lightning, thunder and storms."**_

 _Sasuke blinked and rolled his eyes in disbelief. "A god? Really", he said sarcastically only for another thunder bolt to strike two feet in front of him pushing him back onto the ground._ _ **"How dare you?"**_ _Raijin roared in 'supreme' anger as he unleashed his 'full' power on Sasuke who was absolutely terrified. "I – I a-am s-orry", stammered Sasuke as he shakily stood._

 _The god suddenly had a 180 degree change in attitude as he said in a superior, non-threatening tone,_ _ **"You're forgiven."**_ _Sasuke was left dumbfounded at the change in attitude, nevertheless he kept quiet with his opinions in other not to gain the ire of the thunder god._ _ **"I have to wonder Sasuke-kun, do you know anything about mythology?"**_ _asked Raijin. "A little of what my brother told me", he replied back to the deity who was releaved that he didn't need to lecture the young boy._

" _ **I see"**_ _, he stepped closer to Sasuke who was a scared about what the god wanted to do._ _ **"So you know what gods do when in times of great darkness, they choose champions to represent them and help resolve the disastrous issues fated to come"**_ _, he stated as he stopped 2 feet away from the young Uchiha who nodded in confirmation._ _ **"What if I am to tell you young one that I have chosen you as my champion, would you believe me?"**_

 _Sasuke was shocked by the being's words. He couldn't believe that the god had chosen him. He had always thought of the harsh words of his father about him not being a good, shining example of what it is to be an Uchiha and his clan members voicing out that he was a disappointment in comparison to his brother really affected him to the point that he considered what they said true deep down inside. He stared in disbelief and voiced out an almost silent, "Why?"_

 _Raijin stared back at him in understanding and concern,_ _ **"I chose you, Sasuke, because of your struggles in life. Believe it or not Sasuke, you would have been a very powerful ninja. But with the current obstacles in your path, it would have hindered you from reaching your potential on time. You would have gone through trials that would break your mind and remake it. And because of that, you are worthy of my blessing."**_

" _But my father and the clan all say that-"_ _ **"Your father is the biggest hypocrite in your entire clan. He was the second born child of the clan head. Like you, his brother was a prodigy just like Itachi. Like you he was treated indifferently by the clan and his father until the second shinobi war when his brother died in it. His father finally trained him seriously to the point that he graduated at the age of 9, one year earlier than his brother which was an accomplishment that reinforced a 'fact' that he was always stronger than his brother, that he was the true prodigy. With that, he was immediately put on a pedestal as the next prodigy and he savored it. He didn't notice the fact that he was just a replacement. That he was still weaker than his brother who only had advice and corrections from his father on training, attaining the title of prodigy on his own.**_

" _ **After Itachi was born, he noticed Itachi's prowess and it further reinforced that greatness came from his lineage but on getting you and seeing your 'lack' of skill was a constant reminder of how he was before that he took it out on you. He has yet to realize that he is becoming his father and that is what I want to prevent you from becoming, Sasuke. Not everyone can go in the same pace as your brother but it doesn't mean that you will never reach his level or surpass it. You'll get to your level on your own, with your own two hands and feet. You do not need the support of a family who do not care for you, only those who do."**_

 _Sasuke was overwhelmed with the story of his father. He realized that he was on the verge of being dependent on the clan and his father by trying to gain acknowledgement from them that he neglected himself in the process. He really wanted to be free from that cage of expectations that surrounded the Uchiha clan._

" _ **Your brother Itachi is also a chosen champion of another deity because of his burden. He never wanted to be the prodigy of the clan but was happy to accept the title as long as you are spared from the insane expectations of the clan. When he becomes clan head, he fully intends to change a lot of things going on within the clan. That is his sacrifice."**_ _Sasuke bursts into tears when he heard that about his brother._ _ **"Sasuke, do you accept being my champion to forge your own path."**_

 _Sasuke forced himself to stop crying as he spoke the words that finally made him free, "Yes."_

 _ **Flashback End**_

With that Raijin gifted him with a sword that was a reflection of his title. At first he was told that he originally didn't create this sword but he tweaked it to his liking. His original sword fell to the Elemental Nation but he really didn't secure it to the point that he could actually track it seriously. Luckily the true power of his former sword can only be accessed by him and his champion so he really wasn't concerned by it missing ( **You know the sword I am talking about** ).

The art of using a Zanpakuto was intriguing and he really was interested in Kenjutsu. He needed to learn a lot in order to help his brother with his goals for the clan. Nothing was going to change that.

 _ **Night time, Hyuuga district, Main branch section.**_

( **I don't know how to do stutters. Imagine for Hinata's sake** ) Alone in one of the bedroom of the clan head home rested the eldest child of Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata. Said girl was crying as she placed some ointments on the newly afflicted wounds given to her by one of the elders. Like always, her father ignored her to the point that he didn't even notice her condition, even during dinner time. The side branch ignored it since for some reason, the elders like to put most of their frustrations out on her than them which they were glad about. The only one who seem to care was her sister who even at the tender age of 4 was perceptive enough to see that Hinata was hesitant to hit her or anyone. Hizashi was a little sympathetic of her plight and Neji was oblivious to it, already in his own little world of fate.

As she sealed of the rest of her wounds, the night sky cried along with her in sympathy. The wind blew extremely as she cleaned the last of her tears. She stared at the rain through her bedroom window, not even trying to close them. For some reason, she was hypnotized by it as she suddenly felt the urge to follow the voice in the wind that told her to rest. She did, not knowing her windows closing by a gentle breeze as the rain calmed a little, already fulfilling its role.

Hinata awoke as she saw herself somewhere different, beautiful. A whole range of mountains covered in snow. She wondered how she was here in this dream as it kind of felt real yet imaginary. A shadow above her flew past, she was startled looking up at the pure white Japanese dragon with a lilac mane circled right above yet in front of her. It stared at her with matching lilac eyes in kindness she had not seen since her late mother.

" **Hello child of winter, my name is Kuraokami, deity of rain and snow"** , said the dragon softly. Hinata eyes widened in wonder as she stared at the dragon her mother had told her in bedtime stories. Due to the fact she was born during winter time, her mother had always referred to her as her winter child that the deity Kuraokami blessed her with. She had immediately bowed to her and her mother's favourite deity, "Welcome, Kuraokami-sama **." "Please Hinata-chan, do not bow to me. You and your mother are my favourite followers and are completely devoted to me"** , stated the snow deity as he landed in front of her.

She straightened up as she had a blush on her face. "Ano Kuraokami-sama, I am quite curious as to why you are here. No offense", stuttered Hinata. **"I am not offended Hinata. My goal here little one is very simple. I want to choose you as my champion."** Hinata was stumped as she stuttered back, "Why me?" as she remembers the cruel words and actions of her family that even now visible made her shrink into herself. **"It is because of your spirit Hinata. You are the purest and kindest heart that was born into a stupid family. You have the capabilities to be great and advance but your clan is so far up their asses in tradition that they have stagnated.**

" **Your clan has focused mainly on their doujutsu, taijutsu and clan-based ninjutsu to the point that they basically ignore other techniques except for the basic three techniques taught in the academy. Their taijutsu is created for mainly clan members with earth affinity that it is difficult for people with other affinities to learn it properly, most especially for people with the affinity to water affinity. Plus there is the fact that as a child born in winter, you already have a strong affinity to water and wind. Those are affinities that can never be underestimated."**

Kuraokami sighed in contemplation before speaking out, **"I know you are a person that doesn't want to hurt people like your sister but you have to understand something important. Holding back as you do, you are stagnating your skills and also your sister as well."** That shocked and confused Hinata. **"Your sister will never really know her limits if you are holding back and since your father has stopped both of you from training together, she is only able to fight with spars from her father who is a repetitive drone when it comes to training. Training with your sister seriously will save her in the long run.**

" **You should also do it for yourself Hinata. You are ruled by the words of your clan that it is slowly killing your spirit. Never concern yourself with the words and actions of those fools, for you are greater than they are, you are above their taunts and their abuse. I want you to hold your head high and stare into their face and show them that they do not affect you and that they aren't even important for you. Your father is a fool, also to ignore you. Your entire nature is a reminder of the woman that he loves that he wishes to forget about his pain by slowly pushing you away. He forgot his promise to his late wife to protect and shield you from the elders and that will slowly come back to haunt him"**

"A promise to protect me and he didn't fulfill it?" asked a teary-eyed Hinata as she listened to the deity. **"He thought he did. He made a deal that if Hanabi becomes clan heir during a final spar on your 12** **th** **birthday; you will be free from being a side branch member and possibly married off to another clan. If you win the spar and retain your status and Hanabi would be automatically shipped off to the side branch. He never really had any faith in you and for that you would have been placed in a loveless marriage. He was willing to condemn you with that as long as he never had to remember his pain. He even thought that the elders will spare you from the abuse they give the side branch member, which is why the elders make sure to not harm you in places highly visible.**

" **You are a special child to me. I do not want it to be your fate, little one. That is why I ask you once more, do you want to be my champion?"** as Kuraokami stared in anticipation. Hinata was still sad about what she heard. To find out the opinion her father had on her was crushing. She had giving up hope that the elders would ever treat her right but to find out her father never really care for her to treat her right as a daughter was disappointing. She hoped that her father at least care a little. She never really had any support nor friends her age, but to see a deity showing such care that has never been given to her since she was five years old. She really wanted to make Kuraokami proud of her. "I accept," immediately Kuraokami glowed blue just as Hinata did also.


	9. Chapter 7

**I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

People speaking – "Mina"

People thinking – 'Mina'

Bijuu/Summon/gods speaking **– "Kurama"**

Bijuu/Summon/gods thinking **– 'Kurama'**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _ **Three days before exam, Afternoon time, Konohagakure**_

The day could not have been great for the legendary Gama-Sennin, Jiraiya as he was content with peeping on the bathhouses that had a variety of beautiful kunoichis of Konoha, including his favorite person of all, Tsunade. Just as he was about to see Tsunade in her birthday suit, he was spontaneously reversed summoned by Fukasaka and Shima, the Nidaisengama.

"NO! This close to looking at those valley gifted by the gods to Tsunade and you had to ruin it", ranted a pervert. **"What did you say, Jiraiya-boy"** , asked Shima sweetly as she glared at him. **"I can quickly inform Tsunade-san about your recent attraction to the bathhouse on this particular day and time through her summons"**. That quickly and humbled Jiraiya quickly as he looked on sheepishly.

"What is it you need of me, Fukasaka-sama, Shima-sama?" asked a curious sage only for the male toad to shrug and say, **"Not me, Jiraiya-boy. It is Gamamaru-sama who requested you, but he seemed in a very bad mood so do not do anything stupid to aggravate him"**. Jiraiya blanched as he wondered how the forgetful toad could be in a very bad mood to the point that he could blow his top off.

Fukasaka and Shima led Jiraiya to the residence of Gamamaru with an awkward tension in the air that made Jiraiya really worried for his wellbeing. Just as he entered and closed the door, Jiraiya felt a killing intent coming from the very old toad from his sitting position. **"Jiraiya, you idiot. Do you know what you and your student have done to receive my anger?"** as old toad ranted to the pervert that made Jiraiya to almost piss himself and for the other two toads to jaw-drop at the radiating killing intent from behind the door.

Gamamaru knew he had to calm down before he mistakenly smite Jiraiya but his anger had been growing for the past two months when Kami had showed him Mina's life from when she was a child. He wanted to smack some sense into them for their stupidity. He shook his head to wash his anger away and kept quiet, occasionally glaring at the imbecile summoner in the room.

" **10 years ago, I told you that there was a change in the prophecy of 'two children of a dual clan shall determine the fate of the world. One containing power gained from a being on par with a god, shall save the world from total genocide and the other possessing malice and hatred shall cause said genocide. Who the child shall be rest in the decisions of the parents' and what did you do? You neglected and treated an innocent child as a disease because of your assumptions and made our future into a bigger problem."**

Jiraiya eyes bugged as he realized that they were taking about THAT child of Minato. Sure what they did was cruel but compared to what she did and would do was much worse. He was still thinking so when Gamamaru-sama ceased his thoughts, **"Stop thinking those stupid thoughts. It was those thoughts that caused you to assume many things wrong currently and now the darn prophecy has changed. Tell me Jiraiya, what possessed you to accuse a three-year old of attempted murder and treat her like she was worse than death? What went through that worthless brain of yours to be an interpreter of prophecies? I told you Jiraiya that let events take its course and never manipulate it to your desire or there would be consequencies."**

Jiraiya, the fool, got the courage to speak back as he tried to defend himself, "I did what I had to do to secure the continued existence of the Elemental nation. Naruto is the child of prophecy and is the only one that fit the saviour's part. Mina when she pushed her brother intentionally into boxes of sharp weapons to harm him showed that she was one destined to kill us all."

" **WILL YOU SHUT UP! I've seen all the things that happened to that child and I know for a fact that Naruto was lying when he said that Mina pushed him. He was laying a prank on Minato and Kushina at which his sister tried to dissuade him when he fell into those boxes and harmed himself. You buffoons jumped to conclusions and started treating her badly"** , stated elder toad sage at a shocked Jiraiya. **"Her brother, another individual who I am tempted to off his brain, lied to you and pretended to be a good boy when he saw that he could put most of his blames on his sister in order to not get in trouble. Now tell me Jiraiya, does that now justify your actions on an innocent girl."**

"That cannot be right. Naruto never lied to us. He is a good boy and has never shown any sign of such acts when with us", stated Jiraiya in defiance. **"There lies your problem. He never showed such acts in your presence. On to the next point, Jiraiya, never did I say that the child was Naruto and because of that the prophecy has changed once again."**

"What do you mean? How can the prophecy change again?" asked a confused Jiraiya only for Gamamaru to answer him, **"It changed because Naruto was never the child of prophecy. Just because it said that the savior shall contain power gained from a being on par with a god, doesn't mean that it is the kyuubi. It could be an actual god or a human considered to be a god. The kyuubi is a mere fraction compared to a god but it is a being that contains malice and hatred. Mina was the child of prophecy because she has a bloodline. What it is, you have to find out yourself."**

Jiraiya was left to stew in his stupidity. They had treated an innocent girl worse than a criminal and now because of their choices, have destroyed her childhood. He couldn't help but cry. He now fully realized that his decisions could literally cause the end of the world.

Gamamaru stared at the pitiful man as he spoke on, **"It is the same with Naruto. He was to be the cause of genocide but not directly. His decision or actions, like killing a client or causing the death of a comrade, might have led to the start of a catastrophe but I never said that Naruto will become evil and just kill everyone."** Jiraiya was further saddened by that piece of information.

" **The prophecy now states that 'The child of prophecy shall build herself from scratch without the support of blood. As a chosen by the blessings of the gods, she and her companions shall be the one to decide the fate of the world.' I hope Jiraiya-boy that you can live with yourself after this and I also hope that she continues to stay happy and loved away from you all. Right now, correct your godson and raise him well"** , just as he summoned away Jiraiya from Mount Myoboku.

Fukasaka and Shima, who overheard the entire conversation, were saddened by Jiraiya and Minato's decisions and hoped that they are able to gain Mina's forgiveness.

 _ **Back to Konohagakure**_

The moment Jiraiya was sent back, he went to the Inuzuka clan home to talk to Kiba since it was a Saturday so no classes. After much persuasion from his part to coerce the truth from the kid, he found out that Naruto normally used to put the blame for his pranks on a young girl that Naruto says his parents didn't like. He never knew that the girl was his sister and all.

After getting that information and then some, he raced towards Namikaze home to inform Minato and the rest about what occurred. Luckily, Minato had invited Tsunade, Kakashi, and Kurenai for dinner so he would not have to repeat himself anymore.

He wasted no time in barging into the house and towards the dining area which startled most of them. "Jiraiya what is the matter?" asked a concerned Tsunade. "Yeah Ero-sennin, why are you interrupting us?" stated a whining Naruto making Jiraiya zero in on him.

Most of the time, Jiraiya would shout at Naruto to stop calling him that annoying nickname or at least have some tick marks on his head but Jiraiya didn't even react making the adults worry and Naruto nervous. Jiraiya finally spoke to Naruto, in a monotonous voice, and asked, "Naruto, when you were three years old, you had an accident that injured you badly at that age but I want to ask Naruto, do you remember that incident?" Naruto frowned in confusion scratching the back of his red hair in though as he barely remembered the accident and the others wondered why Jiraiya was bringing up THAT incident.

"Yeah, I fell on some boxes of kunais and shurikens when I was trying to set up a prank on mom and dad." The others wanted to rectify what Naruto had said when Jiraiya silenced them with a glare. "You fell. Tell me do you remember anything else." Naruto thought hard considering he was three then and could barely remember. I think I remember a voice telling me not to do it but that is it."

"So let me clarify, you were trying to play a prank when a voice told you not, you fell on those boxes injuring yourself and that was it", stated Jiraiya to Naruto who nodded in confirmation about what he said. "Jiraiya, what exactly is the problem? We really should not bring about what THAT child did to my son?" the hokage said distasteful with a little bit of guilt.

Jiraiya seemed ready to explode on Naruto but crush his anger to explain the situation at hand. "I just came from Mount Myoboku and Gamamaru-sama told me of the situation that occurred all those years ago. He informed me that he had a vision of Naruto lying when he said that Mina pushed him. That he was laying a prank on Minato and Kushina at which Mina had tried to verbally dissuade him when he fell into those boxes and harmed himself. That when you and Kushina had jumped to conclusions and started treating her badly ever since."

That stumped everyone including Naruto who was starting to remember the event clearly ( **A bored Kurama within Naruto's mindscape had helped pushed a clear memory into Naruto's mind in order to see how much trouble Naruto would enter. Plus he recognized his father's chakra in the girl so he really wanted it to end badly for the little coward** ). Minato, the ever gullible hokage, said, "That can't be right. What about all those cruel pranks that Mina has been causing to most of other clan and civilian children and adults. I mean Naruto was there to witness it and reported to us about each event."

Naruto was rapidly paling at that bit of information. He knew that for some reason that his parents hated his elder sister but he never really put much thought in it when his godfather had told him that she was a nuisance that need not to be cared for. To find out it was basically his fault when he lied about that accident. It became worse when he started putting the blame on the pranks him and his best friend Kiba set up. Sure he knew his pranks where a bit cruel and he even stopped them when he witnessed what had happened one day when he followed his father secretly and witnessed one of his sister's punishments for one of his pranks.

It made him flinch on horror every once in a while when he remembered it four years ago. Six months later he never saw his sister again and thought that she was sent away. He couldn't pick up the courage to tell the truth because he taught that he might be in the receiving end of his father's punishments.

Jiraiya looked at his godson's face and knew then that Mina was innocent. He slumped into one of the chairs just next to Tsunade as he rubbed his head like he had a headache. "Naruto lied about it. Gamamaru-sama informed me that those pranks were set up by Naruto himself. After I came back, I went to meet Kiba to confirm if it was true and it was."

The others were shocked with the news and Tsunade and Kushina were boiling with fury at Naruto, Kakashi and Kurenai were in denial and Minato seemed to want to have a heart attack. "How is this possible Kushina? You informed me that Mina was caught red-handed when she pushed Naruto into those boxes with the intention of harming him and you", she rounded on Naruto, "Why did you lie you goddamn brat and why did you blame your sister for all those pranks?"

Naruto was shaking in fear at the glare Tsunade was giving him. Kushina was having a panic attack with Kurenai and Minato trying to calm her down. Kakashi spoke in a dejected tone as he spoke, "What have we done?" Kurenai asked her own question, "Why did you do it? See what you have caused to Kushina-sama."

Naruto finally snapped at them. "Why are you acting like this is my entire fault? For your information, I only lied so you wouldn't find out about my prank. After that accident, you treated her badly that it was so obvious to me. I didn't know about the accident being the cause of your sudden hatred for I doubted it was enough reason to alienate her like that. In my mind I was three and was just following your example."

They realized that he was telling the truth. He was three and didn't know better. It was their behavior that led Naruto into being the bully that he was then until the pranks stopped all of a sudden four years ago. Kushina pleaded in a strained tone, "Then why did you not say anything about it afterwards? I know that the harmful pranks stopped some months before Mina…" she gulped to find the words to say in place of their abandonment.

They caught on to her hesitation and winced at that as Naruto answered Kushina. "I was scared. The reason why I didn't say anything and also stopped my pranks was because of Tou…." Naruto stopped himself from completing that sentence, glancing at his father and turning away from the group. They didn't miss the word Naruto said as Kushina and Tsunade narrowed their eyes at Minato who wondered and worried about what Naruto was about to say.

"Naruto, what did your father do?" asked Kakashi. Naruto finally spoke in hushed tones, "I had followed him when he dragged Mina to his office because of one of my accusations." 'OH SHIT!' Minato thought as he rapidly paled at that statement, knowing he was going to die today. "Tou-san was very furious that he didn't notice me just behind the partially open door. I was curious about why he normally drags her first to his office then to her room unlike mom who normally grounds her without food for a week (cue flinches). So I watched what happened and saw tou-san had …" Naruto hesitated.

Jiraiya had a horrified look on his face, already suspecting what had happened when Naruto gulped as he spoke the last words, "…he had beaten Mina until she was unconscious"

Silence presented itself and no one did anything for a while as all except for Yondaime stared at Naruto. Then a huge killing intent ripped off the three women in the room, all focused on the Hokage in the room as they roared in absolute fury, **"MINATO!"** From there, chaos ensured.

!To be Continued!


	10. Chapter 8

**Good day, readers. I'm here to state my reasons as to why I am bashing mostly Minato, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Tsunade is because of how Naruto was raised in canon.**

 **Minato is an idiot I have most especially not been impressed with. Which kind of idiot expects an entire village of people who have more or less lost a relation to treat his son as a hero? He should expect that the villagers to find an outlet to their pain. Hence, an orphan jinchuriki with a surname that people tend to ignored or forget was the same as the first Hokage's wife and their allies.**

 **Jiraiya, his dear godfather, decided that his spy network and peeping on women were more important than for him to at least take care of his godson for a few years at least. He then shows up in his life during the chunin exams and proceed to give him a half-assed training, making to rely on the Kyuubi for power instead of his own non-existent skills. A three year training trip occurred with him teaching Naruto only taijutsu, different variations of Rasengan and learning badly to use a bijuu's chakra. No elemental training, other techniques like fuinjutsu, etc.**

 **Kakashi is a sad excuse for a ninja. To find out that he knew Naruto's father and never showed that he at least cared for him. The first time in meeting his sensei's son face to face and he proceeds on mocking and ridiculing him and then when the chunin exams came, he proceeded to dump him with Ebisu to train Obito's last 'loyal' relative.**

 **Tsunade abandoned her village because she was depressed and angry about the loss of her fiancé and her brother. She literally faulted the village for Nawaki and Dan's death during wartime, didn't even try to take her anger on the other villages considering Konoha were never the first to intentionally instigate any of their wars.**

 **As for Kushina, she didn't protest when Minato said his last words to Hiruzen and Kurenai was just someone I just need to place as Mina's godmother and bash a little. I don't really hate her or any of them at all. They are just humans (kind of) in the end.**

 **One more thing, the reason that Gamamaru didn't tell the Jiraiya the truth that Naruto was the first child of prophecy and was changed to Mina was because he really didn't want to give them an excuse for their foul behavior and proving that they were partially right in their assumptions.**

 **Sorry for my short rant. Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **I don't own Bleach or Naruto.**

People speaking – "Mina"

People thinking – 'Mina'

Bijuu/Summon/gods speaking **– "Kurama"**

Bijuu/Summon/gods thinking **– 'Kurama'**

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **! Flashback !**

" _Naruto, what did your father do?" asked Kakashi. Naruto finally spoke in hushed tones, "I had followed him when he dragged Mina to his office because of one of my accusations." 'OH SHIT!' Minato thought as he rapidly paled at that statement, knowing he was going to die today. "Tou-san was very furious that he didn't notice me just behind the partially open door. I was curious about why he normally drags her first to his office then to her room unlike mom who normally grounds her without food for a week (cue flinches). So I watched what happened and saw tou-san had …" Naruto hesitated._

 _Jiraiya had a horrified look on his face, already suspecting what had happened when Naruto gulped as he spoke the last words, "…he had beaten Mina until she was unconscious"_

 _Silence presented itself and no one did anything for a while as all except for Yondaime stared at Naruto. Then a huge killing intent ripped off the three women in the room, all focused on the Hokage in the room as they roared in absolute fury,_ _ **"MINATO!"**_ _From there, chaos ensured._

 **! Continued !**

Minato knew then that what he did was wrong in every way imaginable. Watching the love his parents had for each other and to him made him vow to himself that he too would make sure he had a family with the same principles that his parents taught him. Then he became a ninja, saw that the world wasn't black and white and had its side of gray that dimmed his vows. Falling in love with Kushina made him hold on to that belief of his that there was still good in people. Getting that first prophecy from Jiraiya reinforced it for him.

The second prophecy had almost shattered it when he found out that one of his children would be the cause of the extinction of the world. He promised to stop it no matter he had to do. The birth of his son and daughter made him so happy and sad at the same time. The sealing of the kyuubi into his son made him a little distraught about the entire situation.

His first mistake was giving his daughter the cold shoulder for the first three years of her life in order to make it easier for himself when it was time to stop the madness she would create. He could still remember the time that Kushina told him to go fuck himself with the toad's prophecy when he tried to make Kushina do the same but he did succeed in making her cautious. Jiraiya did the same as him while Tsunade cared more for her godson and Kakashi was mostly busy with ANBU but normally paid the most attention to Naruto than to his goddaughter. Kurenai remained normally neutral but sometimes spiteful to her goddaughter. He sometimes thought that her godparents subconsciously could sense the fact that she was going to be different and were distancing themselves from her all on their own.

His second mistake was the fact that he laid a hand on his daughter, a child. A responsible father should have asked her why she did it, corrected her with some scolding and a mild punishment in order for her to learn from his mistakes, but the accident layered an image of a former child prodigy similar to his daughter that made him do the unthinkable.

His third mistake was to justify his actions and continue with the beatings every time Naruto said that she caused a certain prank or stole something from them or other people. Even when other people complained about the pranks or items stolen from them, he assures them that the issue will be dealt with, pay them for damages done and automatically puts his frustrations out on Mina. It wasn't until when she was five that the pranks stopped all of a sudden and he got paranoid that she was planning something much more dangerous than the bodily-harming pranks.

His fourth mistake was to unofficially cast her out. He had managed to convince his wife that it was finally time to throw her out of the house and ban her from orphanages, but it was shut down by Tsunade who pointed out the fact that it would spread rumors of his harsh treatment to an 'innocent' child. If word were to get out to the council or worse the fire daimyo, he would have to explain himself. When he had not seen her for some days, he had quickly keyed her out and hoped that whatever orphanage she managed to get to didn't suffer from her presence. Six months after that, he got no report on her in an orphanage.

It was because of that lack of information, did he realize that maybe their treatment of her would lead to her being a psychopath hell bent on destroying the world along with herself. Maybe she didn't intentionally push her brother against those boxes, or why she played those pranks was to relieve her frustrations out on someone else and stole from other people to provide the needs they intentionally didn't give her.

Infinite tons of maybes and they all tumbled down when Jiraiya spoke about the proof of her innocence. Barely any words could penetrate his ears after those words. He came to when his wife started to have a panic attack and tried his best to comfort her but it all went downhill when Naruto confessed his fears was when he literally felt pain as he now laid on the living room ground that he had gone through, courtesy of three women's fist and boiling fury. He knew that it would have been worse if Tsunade hadn't held back a lot of her strength. She obviously did it so as not to kill him before getting answers.

Just as he thought that through his jumbled and concussed mind, the three women shadowed him, glaring at him from above waiting on his excuse for what he did to Mina. Either way, he was still going to get a beat down.

"Explain yourself, Minato. Why did you beat her up and kept quiet about it? There is no doubt in my mind that you knew what you did was wrong so tell me why?" cried a frustrated yet angry red head as she knelt down in tears. That caught her loyal fangirl's attention kneeling to comfort her. Tsunade just stared in anger at Minato who got up yet looking away from them in shame.

Jiraiya stepped towards his student as he spoke his own, "I am disappointed in you, Minato. I know what we did to that girl was cruel and unfair but did you ever consider that what you did could push her into becoming a psychopath. I have no faith in gaining for her forgiveness."

"Sensei, how could you betray everything we stood for? Obito would be disappointed with this vile act that you have done", Kakashi spoke in disgust. Tsunade didn't have to say anything for her posture said it all while Kurenai really was just taking advantage of the act to comfort her idol.

Minato was fed up with their accusations and disappointed stares. He just had to say his mind as he stood up in pain and raised his head to face them, "I know what I did was wrong. I lived with that guilt every day of my life. I regretted it months after we abandoned her but with the so called prophecy that Jiraiya kept spewing about and the misunderstood incident, I thought that what I did was for the good of the Elemental Nation." The only one confused about the prophecy was Naruto while Kurenai and Kakashi flinched at the prophecy they believed when Minato had told them after Naruto's incident.

"Just don't forget I was not the only one involved here", as he rounded on Jiraiya with a glare. "I had principles until you came along and told me of the change in the prophecy. You encouraged me to neglect and discipline Mina and cast her out and I went along with it. I have no excuse nor do I blame you for the method in which I chose to use. But don't try to pin this all on me. I didn't ask you to treat her like dirt." He turned to Tsunade who flinched, "I didn't ask you not to treat her with disdain." He turned to his wife, "My only regret is to encourage Kushina's behaviour to her own daughter and poisoning Naruto's mind against Mina so don't you try laying the blame on me."

He turned to Kakashi who already looked down in shame, "I told you of the prophecy and Naruto's incident and let you come to your own theory. It seemed like you really needed an excuse to get away from your own godchild. I didn't ask you to completely ignore your own goddaughter from the moment she was born, Kakashi." Kurenai paled at what he said next, "And I didn't ask you to hate her from the moment she was in your arms when Kushina assigned you to be her goddaughter. Oh don't look at me like that. I have always seen the hatred in your eyes that you had for Mina since she is Kushina's biological daughter and not you."

Kushina pushed away from Kurenai staring in horror at what she just discovered. "We are all at fault here so we have to figure out what to do to rectify it." All were silent as they contemplated on what he said. Naruto was still a bit confused about the prophecy bit, but quickly came to a conclusion that it was the main cause of the family's separation.

Jiraiya, after much contemplation and also wanting to leave the house to his own apartment, finally spoke, "The reason Gamamaru-sama summoned me was to tell me that the prophecy had changed." All except Naruto turned to glare at him about 'another' prophecy but he quickly spoke up, "Don't look at me like that. I want to leave and think about what has happened here today. It is best to just say it now and let us ponder it on our own."

They relaxed a bit, but were now filled with trepidation about this next prophecy, "It states that ' _The child of prophecy shall build herself from scratch without the support of blood. As a chosen by the blessings of the gods, she and her companions shall be the one to decide the fate of the world_.' With that last bit, Jiraiya left to go and get drunk, along with Tsunade.

Naruto wanted to be alone and ran to his room. Kakashi dragged Kurenai away from the home in order to prevent her from spilling out some pathetic excuse for her behaviour and also stop her from an untimely death via a mad mother. Kushina ran to her former daughter's room to try and find any memento of her daughter's, only to remember that she threw them away and used the room as a storage room upon opening it. She was left broken as she fainted in horror at how low she fell."

Minato had followed her to see if she was okay. Only to see her sprawled on the floor in front of the storage room. He quickly closed the door and took his wife in his arms leading her to their bedroom. Placing her on the bed and covering her, he grabbed his pillow and a blanket to spare his wife the need of kicking him out and went to the living room to lay his head. He knew that sleep would not come at all for him.

 _ **Next morning, Hokage's office**_

Jounin Commander, Nara Shikaku and ANBU Captain, Dolphin wondered why they were at the Hokage's office yet the man seem not to be here. Just as they were about to make small talk to pass the time, the hokage hiranshined into his office looking completely tired and disheveled. They were highly concerned about it and the lazy one in the room had to speak up, "Minato, are you alright?"

Minato seemed to ponder on the question at hand and decided on confiding in them on the matter at hand. "No Shikaku. I am not okay and the reasons why can only be disclosed in complete privacy. Not one word told to you should be spoken to anyone besides us." Quickly going through some hand-seals to activate some complex privacy jutsu, he proceeded to tell them everything that was going on in the Namikaze's home.

They were shock and a little disgusted at what happened but they weren't going to start judging and condemning him. They have heard and seen much worse, plus the fact that he looked and spoke sincerely about his regrets helped much. What they did not know was why he was telling them specifically. He obviously needed them for some reason. Shikaku had an idea but held his tongue.

Minato sighed in relief from getting some of his burden from his shoulders by talking about it. He proceeded to tell them why he called them specifically, "Shikaku, I will not be able to make it to the chunin exams coming up and have sent a missive to A-dono about my reasons. I need you to go in my stead." Shikaku nodded in understanding, plus he really wanted to go to observe the new prodigy everyone was talking about, Mugetsu Mina. That name made him inwardly narrow his eyes at the coincidental first name.

Minato turned to Dolphin, "Dolphin, please remove your mask." Said Dolphin, quickly removed his mask only to reveal Umino Iruka. "You have been in ANBU for five years and a captain for two. The fact that you are the youngest to ever attain your title is astounding." It left the 20 year old to blush at the praise. "Your sensory ability and your amazing ability to gather information is what I need from you at this point in time. I need your help in tracking down my daughter. You have my full authorization to go all out in finding her."

Iruka nodded in acceptance, while inwardly he was jubilating at his chance to uproot some weeds that has being growing around the tree of Konoha. Maybe some unwanted roots too. "Also, Iruka-san, it was under the recommendation of Morino Ibiki who was your sensei that you became an ANBU but after this is over, I need you to become a normal jounin instructor for Konoha Academy, as added protection when my son and possibly my daughter enter the academy." "Hai, Hokage-sama." He was excited to teach younger minds after the two years of training his ANBU team to their absolute best.

The privacy jutsu was dispersed and both were dismissed leaving the Hokage to go about his daily routine to keep his mind off the matter of his daughter.

 **END!**

 **Iruka is an ANBU instead of a normal chunin because I really didn't want him to be so ordinary. I liked his brother relationship with Naruto and I think he wasn't fair to have such a low rank such as chunin. So that is it for this chapter and hope you enjoy it.**


	11. INFO 2

**Hello, people. I am here to speak out because many wonder, like fanwriter10101, why I continue with my story when people do not like it. Safe to say is that I like the way it is going and I already know how I will end it. Most seem to just read my prologue and can already assume how it will end or most read the godlike status of Mina and conclude that she will utterly destroy her enemies and win her battles so easily. Yes, she has the rinnegan, a zanpakuto and Gambit's power, but it doesn't mean that she already knows how to use it. Plus she is not the only godlike figure in the story. Some will be her allies and some will be her enemies.**

 **As for people comments on my story, well that is their own opinion. I will appreciate what you like about the story and respect what it is you have against my fanfic story doesn't mean I will give in to peer pressure and just stop it. I started this story knowing that some people will like it and some will hate it and I am fine with that. It is a fanfic, not my life's work that I will suddenly kill myself if someone comments about how much they hate the pairings or the storyline is too overdone, etc. Nor will I let myself get way too indulgent with fanfic stories to let it rule my life than appreciate the real world with real people and family like some people who take fanfics way more seriously than life.**

 **Really! Someone commented on me being an ABOMINATION and that I don't deserve to live because of a Sasuke and Hinata pairing, a story. Most reasonable people are concerned about other terrifying people like murderers, rapist, kidnappers, etc., that do much more horrifying things to the point that they wish that THOSE people don't deserve to live, but a story, really (cue exasperation and facepalm).**

 **That is my reason to all of you. I will soon update my story and also add another new story that has been on my mind sometime. Bye** **.**


End file.
